Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers and dryers can include a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements a number of cycles of operation. Hot water, cold water, or a mixture thereof along with various treating chemistries can be supplied to the treating chamber in accordance with the cycle of operation. Various components of the laundry treating appliance can be operated differently based on the cycle of operation being implemented.